


Deconstruction

by lferion



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode: Deconstruction of Falling Stars, Gen, Poetry, episode response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-31
Updated: 1997-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by episode 422 'The Deconstruction of Falling Stars'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 422 'The Deconstruction of Falling Stars'

A stern assemblage of knives:  
white and black  
thin, short, long, broad, supple &amp; serrated  
gold and silver and steel  
And all so sharp --

Edges red with silence, shock, and pain  
tools to wield with skill  
work with will

Words are knives to flense and flay the soul,  
cut away the comfort of illusion,  
the comfort of defense  
And leave the light,  
revealing and intense --  
that even one might look  
and see  
and Know


End file.
